


Far From Okay

by Anonymous



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, coerced sex, kinkmeme fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Fairly involved fill for a kinkmeme prompt:  “Kreese agrees to kick Robby out of Cobra Kai if his demands are met.  He wants to fuck Johnny and Daniel has to watch.”
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, John Kreese/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 49
Kudos: 57
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Warning:** The kinkmeme prompt kinda speaks for itself as far as content warning. “Kreese agrees to kick Robby out of Cobra Kai if his demands are met. He wants to fuck Johnny and Daniel has to watch.” This fill will show coerced sex that is both physically and emotionally damaging. It will also flash back to scenes of coach/teenager sexual creepiness, though no actual sex acts occur or are implied in the flashbacks. I believe this fic justifies a **dead dove: do not eat** tag. There, ye be warned.

This will be four chapters. The coerced sex occurs in the third chapter.

* * *

* * *

** Tuesday, 8:00am. **

It was a busy diner, busy enough to talk freely without feeling watched. Kreese and Robby sat on one side of the booth, Johnny and Daniel opposite them. 

They exchanged terse hellos. Johnny asked: “Robby, how’re you doing?”

“Doing great, dad.” His voice was low and his eyes hard.

Kreese cleared his throat. “I think you’ve realized by now that Robby is perfectly happy where he is,” he said, “And that he’s not going to leave my dojo unless I tell him he has to. Now I’ve been thinking that I _may_ be willing to do that.” He paused for effect. Smiling. “I may decide to give you one more chance to help parent your boy, Johnny – _if_ you can earn it. If you can show me that you’ll step up and do anything for him, the way he deserves, then maybe you get another shot.” He took out a folded piece of paper. “So I’ve got a... challenge for you, kid.” He slid it across the table. Johnny didn’t touch it. “If you can meet it, I will tell your son that he has to-”

“You’re on.”

“You haven’t read the terms yet. I suggest-”

“I said you’re on.”

“Johnny.” Daniel tugged at his sleeve. _He_ had unfolded the paper and taken a look. “John you really need to look at this before you-”

Johnny snatched it, folded it back up without looking and gestured with it in his hand. “I said. You’re on.”

Kreese nudged Robby and they got up. “Then I’ll see you Friday at eight.”

* * *

** Tuesday, 8:05am. **

“I’m going to do it,” Johnny said after a long silence.

“You don’t even know what _it_ is,” Daniel argued. “Maybe you need to read that first before you make any plans. You don’t even know what it says.”

“I have a guess.” Johnny poked at the table with his silverware roll. “And if I’m right, then Kreese is even more fucked up than I thought and I _need_ to get Robby away. Does it say what I think it says?”

Daniel laced his fingers together, rubbed his hands, played with his wedding ring. Anything to be _busy._ “I don’t know,” he said at last. “Depends what you think it says, I guess.”

Johnny just waited.

“Yeah,” Daniel said at last. Quietly. “That’s what it says. And it says I have to watch.”

* * *

** Tuesday, 8:30am. **

In the car, Daniel said: “You’re not going to do it.”

“Yes, I am,” Johnny answered at once. “Otherwise it’ll be, _your dad doesn’t care about you, he wouldn’t do one stupid little thing for you_ , and I’ll lose him to that fucking asshole.” He picked at the dashboard. “Saying yes sends a message. I’m doing it.”

Daniel drove. After a long silence he stiffened up suddenly. “Hey – how did you even know what he wanted?” he asked. “He didn’t-…? Back then?”

Johnny turned and looked out the window. “You really wanna ask me questions, LaRusso? You don’t think you’re going to get enough TMI on Friday?”

“Johnny…” A car passed them on the right, horn blaring. They had slowed to twenty miles under the speed limit. “I am so sorry, man, I had no idea.”

“Just watch the road.” He faced forward and said: “Nothing happened. We all knew there was something _off_ though. We’d goof around, trying to guess who was he actually giving it to. A lot of people thought it was me. But no.” He huffed with mirthless laughter. “I’ve actually never. So this should be fun. They say your first time is always a blast.”

Daniel drove. “Uh-. Johnny, the paper’s real clear. Especially if it’s your first time you need to-. Christ. Just read it, will you?” He glanced over. Johnny was chewing his lip. “Come on. Wake up.”

Scolding actually seemed to rouse him a little; Johnny took the paper out and finally unfolded it. 

“Second to last paragraph,” Daniel said.

“ _I will use lubricant,_ ” Johnny read. “ _I will not other-_ ” He stopped. Swallowed.

“ _-…Otherwise prepare you,_ ” Daniel recited. One reading had been more than enough to sear in the words. “ _So I advise you to take care of that before you arrive._ ” He cleared his throat. “You understand what that means?” he said. Silence. “I know you don’t use the internet, but I’ve probably got an old sex guide I can give you, if you need to-”

“No. No, _hell_ no.” Johnny folded the paper back up again. “I’m not reading up on this, and I’m not doing _foreplay._ I’m showing up, sucking it up, and getting the hell out of there.”

“Johnny-”

“Mind your own damn business.”

Daniel’s jaw dropped. “How in God’s name is this not my business?”

* * *

** November, 1984. **

“Come _on_ , Mr. Lawrence – you can do this! It’s just six inches higher than you’re used to. That’s all.”

Johnny blew sweat out of his eyes. Reached up to sweep his bangs over; he was so soaked that they stayed plastered to his forehead.

“I’m waiting, Mr. Lawrence.”

He nodded. “Okay, Sensei. I got it.” It was more a psych-up to himself than an actual prediction though. The wood was _so high._ He could get his leg up that high for a kick, sure – but barely. There was no power to it. At this rate he was never, ever going to get it done.

“You got this, come on. Break _one_ and I’ll buy you a beer.”

He grinned. Apparently they had been at it long enough today for Kreese to get silly – a rare thing, but so fun it paid for weeks of the miserable practices that had come before. He ran with it. “If I break two in a row can I have a hooker to go with it?” He squared up.

Kreese laughed. “You break two in a row, and I’ll snatch LaRusso off the street and fuck him in front of you.”

Johnny had been half a second from kicking, but all the tight went out of his muscles at that and he sagged down in shock. “Sensei!” He laughed, but he wasn’t sure whether it was totally hilarious or… not.

Kreese smiled like it was just any other joke, and doubled down. “Break _three_ in a row, and maybe I’ll let you get next when I’m done.”

* * *

**TBC.**

**Three more parts incoming. One more of the days leading up to it, and then the actual event, and then afterwards. I’ve got writing well underway so the next piece should be up in a day or two. Let me know if you have thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Tuesday, 11pm. **

Johnny called, drunk. “You need to promise me you’re gonna help me lie to Robby and you’re never, ever, _ever_ going to say anything about it, ever again.”

“Cross my heart. Believe me, Johnny, my plan is to forget it ever happened. Completely forget it.”

“You’re not going to make fun of me. Or try and make me _feel better_. Basically you just drive me home and fuck off, and never mention it ever again.”

“Yeah, yeah, I got it. You’re pretty fuckin’ far from okay, and you’re revoking my LA privileges, and there _is_ no you and me. I got it, I got it, I got it.”

Silence. “What?”

“What, you’ve never seen _Pulp Fiction_? You know what-. Never mind. Just go to bed. And stop drinking whatever the hell you’re drinking.”

“Not a chance.”

* * *

** Wednesday, noon. **

Daniel was banging on the apartment door for over a minute before Johnny opened it. “You look like shit. How hung over _are_ you?”

Johnny shook his head blearily.

You couldn’t really blame him for trying to drown this one. But still, _one_ of them had to be thinking at least. “Here.” Daniel grabbed his wrist and pressed a tube into his hand. “This is lube. You need to take it, gob it on your fingers – _Johnny, shut up_ – and stick em in to practice relaxing around them. Start with one, and if it feels like your circulation’s getting cut off, then you’re not ready for more yet. You understand me?”

Johnny stared. “I cannot believe this is what I’m waking up to.” Tried to slam the door.

Too slow - Daniel caught it. “Once you can relax you can add more fingers, move in and out, whatever,” he went on, like he didn’t notice he was being kicked out. “Don’t push it - a little burn is okay, sharp pain no. Try it today, and then do it again Friday right before you go over there. Promise me you’re going to take care of this, Johnny. Kreese doesn’t strike me as real gentle in bed.”

Johnny passed a hand over his face. “Yeah I really don’t need to be thinking about that,” he sighed. “Just-. Forget it, okay? It’s _my_ problem. Not yours.”

“Yeah, except _I have to watch,_ and I really don’t want to watch him rip your asshole so bad you need stitches. _Yes,_ that is a thing,” he added. “And good luck not telling Robby what happened, when you can’t sit down for a week. Prepping yourself is a must. You hear me?”

Johnny stuck the tube into his sweatpant pocket. “The hell do you even know.”

“Just do what I told you, all right? An ER visit is not going to make either of us any happier.”

He finally let go of the door, and Johnny shut it in his face.

* * *

** Wednesday, 9pm. **

Johnny called, drunker. “What the actual fuck is the matter with you?”

“What? I can’t even understand you-”

“I found that shit on youtube. That _movie._ Why would you _tell_ me about that? Guy gets dragged into a basement and, and ass-fucked with one of those-, those _ball-things_ in his mouth-?”

“Ball gag?” he supplied, a second before realizing that probably Johnny didn’t care what it was called. “Johnny? Johnny?” But he’d hung up, and when Daniel called back he didn’t answer.

So Daniel made some excuse to his family and got in the car. He expected to have to bang the door for even longer this time, but it was unlocked so he just walked in.

Johnny was on the couch, with a pillow over his head. His laptop was on the floor, in two halves. He couldn’t afford a new laptop. It had been awhile since Daniel personally had destroyed something he couldn’t afford to replace, but he remembered the feeling. “Hey. You okay?” No answer. “Look, I didn’t mean to freak you out.We’re just in a very weird situation, all right, and _Pulp Fiction_ just popped into my head. I didn’t mean anything.”

Johnny moved the pillow. “Fuck you, man. I was not _nearly_ this freaked out an hour ago. I thought I had it under control.”

“You _do_ have it under control, I promise, you’re going to be fine. It’s not-”

“I was all ready to just show up and deal with it. He used to do all kinds of shit to me, and I always just dealt with it. But I am so freaked out right now. And I’m out of beer. And I can’t drive. Get me some?”

“Oh, so, basically you called me for a beer run?” It elicited not a _hint_ of amusement; Johnny just put the pillow back over his face.

Daniel sighed, and sat down on the couch. Fidgeted. “Hey. It’s not going to be like that stupid movie,” he said at last. No response. “It’s not like that. Trust me.” Still nothing. He took a deep breath. “I mean, okay, my wife has a lot more patience than your sensei, but still.”

Johnny emerged from the pillow, slowly, eyebrows arched.

Daniel shrugged.

Johnny smiled for probably the first time since Tuesday morning. “Seriously?”

“Yeah, see, this is why I didn’t want to tell you.”

Johnny smirked.

“Shut up, Johnny.”

* * *

** Thursday 11am.**

Johnny got a text from his son. **_Kreese says it’s 50/50 whether you even show up or not._**

He managed not to ask any questions. **_I’ll be there._** After a moment of thought he added: **_But you won’t be,_** because the paper had been clear on that point but he wanted to make sure there were no misunderstandings.

 ** _I know. He won’t even tell me what the test is. Says it’s better for everyone if I don’t know. I assume that means it’s something illegal – help him hide a body or something._** Then the three dots. Robby was typing again. He typed for a long time. Finally he texted: **_Just be careful. I’m not worth it._**

There were too many things to say to that and without Robby here to look at, it would be impossible to know how they were being received, so all he said was: **_Yes you are._**

Eventually Robby texted again: **_I’m not going to stop training with him you know. Even if he makes me come live with you._** He didn’t answer. Then: **_Before long I’ll be able to take you. How about this: once I do, you come back and train with us. Deal?_**

Robby obviously had no idea how gross that would be – and he wasn’t about to tell him. **_Just pack your stuff you cocky little shit. I bought actual groceries._** (Well – _Daniel_ had. But when he announced he planned to take credit for it Daniel hadn’t complained.).

Robby texted a little thumbs-up.

Robby had actually _texted_ him, voluntarily. And sent an emoji. He tried to cheer up a little.

* * *

** December 1984.**

“Spread those legs _wider_ ,” Kreese ordered. “Or I’m going to tell your pimp I want my money back.”

Johnny couldn’t help laughing; Kreese’s mood was dangerous today, but funny was still funny. “Sorry Sensei,” he said quick, and scooted his legs a little further apart. Wincing. Sitting in straddle was one of his worst stretches.

Kreese sat opposite, legs open too, bare feet against Johnny’s calves, gripping him hand to wrist. “Ready?” It was more of a warning than a question.

“Take it easy, okay? I’m really tight.”

“That’s what _she_ said.”

He laughed, but it was lost to a gasp when Kreese put pressure with his feet – a _lot_ – and pulled hard.

He took it as long as he could, but soon it was too much. “ _Ow,_ ” he squeaked, “Please, okay _whoa_ , ow-… come on that’s enough.”

But Kreese didn’t ease up. In fact the stretch intensified, until stripes of fire ran from his knees to his crotch and he could swear he was about to _rip._ “Stop fighting, Mr. Lawrence. Stop fighting and relax.”

It hurt so much that he tried a move of desperation. “That’s what _he_ said.”

Kreese erupted with laughter – and let go of him. Slapped the mat, and pulled back to sit cross-legged – still chuckling. “You little bastard. How _dare_ you get fresh with me.”

Unstable as things felt today, he dared just a small smile back. “I’m sorry, Sensei. But it really was-…”

“I know.” Kreese sobered abruptly. “Open your legs again.”

Johnny swallowed, because Kreese was crawling close, right in between. But he did as he was told – opened as far as he could comfortably sit, and then some.

“Mm.” Kreese put a hand on his thigh, to rub the painful band of tautness with his thumb. “Here,” he said, “This is it. This is what’s been limiting your kicks, Johnny. You feel this?” He dug his fingers in, grasping it, pinching hard enough to hurt. “This is no good. Work on it – or I will help you.”

Johnny nodded.

“And the way I will do that is I will take a rolling pin, and I will _pulverize_ it for you – from here...” Hand sliding down almost to the knee. “…To here.” All the way _up,_ almost to-.

Johnny shivered.

“You will not like that,” Kreese said, still without moving his hand. “But you’ll be a lot looser afterwards.”

Finally he let go, and stood, and patted Johnny on the head as he passed. “Yeah, yeah,” he chuckled, “She said that too.”

* * *

**TBC.**

**Sorry it's taking so long to get around to what you asked for, OP!! Next chapter is the actual Main Event. It will probably take me a couple days to finish.**

**Title of this fic is borrowed from Pulp Fiction. (Anyone curious about the scene in question, it can be found here. While it's less than ten minutes long, it requires about a dozen content warnings bc it's got kidnapping, assault, murder via samurai sword, rape, shooting, discussion of planned torture, and the N word. And Bruce Willis. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J3UyjlaBMcY)**

**To everyone who commented: thank you guys so much!**


End file.
